Currently available packages for liquids include a container for storing the liquid and a measuring cup that is secured to a transition collar mounted on a finish of the container. This transition collar is conventionally manufactured as either a one-piece or two-piece plastic injection molding and includes a central pouring spout as well as an outer wall and an intermediate drain between the pouring spout and the outer wall. After pouring a measured amount of the liquid from the container into the measuring cup and thereafter pouring the liquid out of the cup for dispensing, the measuring cup is secured to the transition collar such that any remaining liquid in the cup drains through the transition collar back into the container. The cost of manufacturing the drain for the container as a result of the injection molding of the transition collar necessarily adds to the resultant cost of the product to the consumer.
Other liquid packages and the like are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,061,685 Wheaton; 2,601,039 Livingstone; 3,369,710 Lucas; 4,078,700 Hidding; 4,128,189 Baxter; 4,273,247 Earls; 4,298,145 Iida; 4,349,056 Heino; 4,436,269 Dirksing et al; and 4,516,689 Barker.